Howling & Singing
by themetrosexualllama
Summary: In the hierarchy of McKinley High, a school for supernatural teenagers, Quinn Fabray, a Banshee, rules without a doubt. She's hauntingly beautiful, brilliant and full of wrath. Quinn can hold a grudge against almost anyone, so when a girl whose only supernatural talent is being ethereally annoying disrupts her school, how will Quinn react? Rating could change.
1. Chapter 1

-x-

**A/N: **Hi. First Faberry story, yo. First... story, yo. Please review if you like. You can favorite and all that for days but it won't convince me that you liked it enough for me to continue unless you review. So review, pwease. Enjoy.

-x-

Thick clouds of an earthy colored smoke billowed down the hallway, leaving a trail of sparkling gold dust in their wake. The clouds chased after the thin, willowy figure of Quinn Fabray. The blonde's body looked almost skeletal as she drifted lazily down the hall, but her face was full and glowing.

Quinn flicked her golden eyes across the hallway, scrutinizing her classmates. A hulking gorgon boy was leant against a locker, flirting with a flock of harpy girls in cheerleading outfits. A hunchbacked, nerdy goblin boy watched them longingly from a distance. A group of scaly dragon-like humanoids soared past Quinn, probably to smoke pot in the parking lot. Quinn sighed. Nothing unusual.

She turned to continue her trek down the hall, when Quinn felt something… amiss. Although she wasn't sure what, her suspicions were only encouraged as her classmates reacted as well. A horde of zombies that had been hanging at the end of the hallway began to stir, groaning in anticipation of something. The harpy girls' feathers began to quiver and shudder, hard. Quinn felt her lips press into a thin, hard frown.

The zombie kids began to stumble down the hall and Quinn, curious, followed. She quickly lost track of the zombie kids as they joined a massive rush of students. Noticeably all the students in this group were species that tracked… humans. Quinn found herself more curious by the second.

As she floated ahead of the mass of students surrounding her, Quinn noticed her two closest companions leant against a set of lockers. She paused her journey and leisurely halted beside them.

Santana's head whipped upwards and she turned to glare at Quinn. The Banshee was alarmed to see the bloody red coloring in Santana's eyes, the dark haired girl's fangs protruding slightly.

"What the fuck is going on, Q?" Santana questioned, her voice strained and raspy. Brittany was hunched over and leant against Santana, whimpering a little. "I don't know what's going on with everyone at the moment. More importantly, what's wrong with Britt?" Quinn questioned. As heartless as she seemed, Quinn did prioritize for the two people she actually loved.

Santana hissed under her breath. "There's a… scent, on the campus. Human scent. Obviously most of the boneheads in this school just went primal when they caught whiff of it, but Britt being Britt, she's resisting. You know how that can take a toll, Q" Santana explained.

Quinn's eyes softened sympathetically for her friend. Brittany poked her head out of Santana's embrace a bit, meeting her friend's gaze. Brittany's eyes were clouded, but she smiled. Quinn gingerly reached out to the pointy, golden ears atop Brittany's head and scratched them affectionately until they perked up. Brittany hummed in approval.

"We need to go to the source of this insanity as soon as possible" Quinn stated, glancing at Santana. The vampire beside her nodded. "As agitating as this is, even I'll admit I'm curious as to what the fuck's going on. Let's go" Santana stated.

The trio passed through the crowd of students with ease. Although they were being influenced by their primal needs, the girls' classmates still knew to get the fuck out of the way. The girls' journey finally came to halt, however, before the Principal's office.

"Fuck Figgins" Quinn gritted out. "No thank you" Santana replied, though her voice held no humor. Quinn peered through the glass of his office, spotting the goblin man behind his desk. A head of dark, glossy hair faced away from Quinn. That was all she could make out.

"Is that the source of the scent, San?" Quinn questioned. "Yep" Santana said, shortly, glaring at Figgins through the glass. Quinn groaned in aggravation. "What in the name of Hades does he think he's doing bringing a human here? Surely he isn't dense enough not to realize everyone was gonna lose their minds when they noticed her!" Quinn complained.

Santana rolled her eyes, which were still glossy and red from the scent of the nearby human. "Shit Q, I don't know" she replied, tartly. Quinn sighed again. "I don't believe he's stupid enough to bring her here without reason. So why is she here?" she questioned, mostly to herself.

"Maybe it's some kind of fucked up foreign exchange student program" Santana joked, earning a giggle from Brittany and a scoff from Quinn. "Whatever. We're gonna be here awhile, San, so keep cracking those jokes. We aren't letting that girl get out of Figgins' office without figuring out what the fuck is going on" Quinn said.

After a while the girls had become immensely bored, sitting on the floor. Santana and Brittany were, in an attempt to relieve boredom, taking turns cracking the most groan inducing jokes they could.

"Hey, hey Q" Brittany said softly, already giggling. Quinn rolled her eyes. "Yes, Britt?" she replied. "What do you call a duck with fangs?" Brittany said. Quinn snorted in response. "What?" she replied.

A cheeky grin spread across the blonde's face, her canine teeth poking out. "A Quackula!" Brittany cried out. The blonde immediately collapsed into a fit of giggles, earning smiles and eye rolls from Quinn and Santana.

Santana was revving up to say another joke, when the intercom crackled and began to produce Figgins' voice. The trio immediately perked up.

"Attention students" Figgins said, his ridiculous Indian accent earning a snort from Santana. "I'll never get tired of that" Santana commented. "I know you are all a bit… riled up, at the moment, but this announcement will put you all at ease. As you all know, McKinley High is a school that is diverse in its students' heritage. Dozens upon dozens of species and breeds fill our halls. But there is one that we have never had. A human"

Quinn's eyes nearly bulged out of her head. She could practically feel the wind whiz by her as every student in the school gasped at once.

"McKinley High School will be facilitating a young human girl for the remainder of the semester. You are to be kind, courteous and civil with her. Treat her as one of your own and do not hesitate to enlighten her of our culture here at McKinley. A mandatory lecture on etiquette around humans will take place during sixth period today. Until then, be on your best behavior. Thank you"

"I can't believe this" Santana blurted out. Quinn couldn't either. "I mean, for fuck's sake, when I made that crack about an exchange student, I didn't fucking mean it! Where's Kerry? That bastard's a genie, I bet you he was listening to us and granted my joke like a wish! I fucking swea-" Santana leapt up, frantic, until Brittany grabbed her round the waist to hold her in place.

"I… Just… I'm dumbstruck. I, Quinn Fabray, the most eloquent bitch at this school have no idea what to say" Quinn stated. Santana was still frantic, bouncing on her heels and licking at her fangs.

"Ima kill her, I'm going to kill that fucking fleshy bitch as soon as she walks out of Figgins' office" Santana rambled angrily. "I'm not entirely opposed to that idea" Quinn commented.

"I think we should leave her alone, guys" Brittany spoke up, softly. Santana whipped around to stare at her girlfriend and Quinn glanced at the blonde pityingly. Brittany frowned. "I mean it. If, if the human's destined to die, Quinn would already know it. We shouldn't mess with this. The human must be here for a reason, maybe the… disruption, will create an opportunity for us" Brittany reasoned.

Quinn frowned. She hated it when Brittany made sense. When the human girl had been detected, it hadn't been by Quinn. She would've felt the foreboding premonition of death ages ago, but it hadn't been her that had noticed her. The human wasn't meant to die today.

"Ugh, fine. The bell is going to ring shortly, let's just go. I don't want to see that stupid flesh bag walk out of Figgins' office unless I know she's about to walk into death" Quinn spat out. The trio departed for their first period of the day.

-x-

By her lunch period Quinn found herself no less agitated about the human's presence on campus. She stormed through the bodies of her classmates, dark blonde hair whipped around behind her. Though she hadn't had the misfortune of having a class with the girl yet, it was all anyone was talking about. She was sick of the moans and groans of her hungry, primal classmates craving the human's flesh or brains or blood or what have you.

The blonde passed through the cafeteria doors, unwilling to deal with the usual civilities of 'normal' behavior. She drifted to the food line and collected her meal. Quinn didn't need to eat, but that didn't mean she didn't enjoy doing so.

Quinn set her things down at the table that she, Santana and Brittany always dominated, knowing that no one would dare touch her things. Then she ventured over to Santana, whom was standing at the canteen, waiting for her blood packs to heat up.

"Sup" Santana grunted, quirking a brow to the Banshee before her. "You look a bit better" Quinn commented. The reddish glow in Santana's eyes had faded, returning to her usual dark brown. Santana smirked. "Thanks" she replied, grabbing her blood packs and walking beside Quinn as she floated to Brittany in a food line.

"Hi guys!" Brittany said, happily tapping her nails against her tray as she bounced up to Quinn and Santana. Her tail wagged happily, nearly swiping some socially awkward ghoul boy with her tail.

"And you look better as well, Britt. I take it none of us have had classes with the human so far?" Quinn questioned. "Affirmative. Hopefully either the flesh bag dies soon or her effect on us do" Santana replied.

The trio sat down at their lunch table and began to eat. Quinn daintily ate her food while Brittany happily chomped away at hers. Santana hungrily drained her first blood pack in under thirty seconds, color flooding her skin. The vampire groaned happily. "Ay dios mio. I've needed that all morning" she stated, while ripping the cap off her other blood pack.

Quinn's eyes drifted over the cafeteria, watching her classmates scamper, float, soar or simply walk around. She was in the middle of watching a pair of golem boys wrestle over something or another, when she saw a head of dark, glossy hair behind them. A chill shot down Quinn's spine, her lips thinning into a firm frown.

"Heads up, guys, I think our luck with the human has finally run out" Quinn said, eyes locked onto the girl. The young brunette was wandering aimlessly. When she turned so that Quinn could see her face, Quinn was met with the full, youthful face of a human with bright eyes and a hesitant smile. Quinn scoffed.

Santana jerked up from her meal. Her blood pack dangled between her teeth, a thick dribble of blood running down her chin. The vampire took a moment to swallow the blood in her mouth and scowled, her white teeth tainted with red.

"Ah for fuck's sake" Santana grunted, quickly squirting her remaining blood into her mouth and throwing the pack onto her tray with a satisfying smack. Brittany watched her girlfriend with a worried look, her lower lip wedged between her teeth.

"Sorry Brit, but I can't let this go on any longer without doing something. I'm the head of the hierarchy, for Hades' sake" Quinn said, her voice laced with finality. Brittany nodded in defeat, watching as Quinn stood up, her legs disappearing into a thick golden mist.

Quinn caught the human before she had even managed to find something to eat. Quinn reached out and gingerly grasped the girl's shoulder. The girl whipped around, finally spotting Quinn with a bewildered gaze.

"U-Uhm, hello" the girl said, hesitantly, sliding out of Quinn's grasp. Quinn smirked, but said absolutely nothing, her hardened gold eyes boring into the brunette before her. The girl swallowed and shifted on her feet, obviously uncomfortable.

"H-Hi. I'm Rachel Berry, human. And you are?" the girl said, her eyes drifting up and down on Quinn's figure. The blonde said nothing still, sickly curious to see what Rachel would do.

"Aah, you're no ordinary ghoul… A Poltergeist? No…" Rachel chewed on her lip, observing Quinn. The girl was trying to classify her, Quinn realized. She scoffed in disgust, leaning down and getting in the human's face.

"I could give you a hint, human" Quinn hissed. She felt the whites of her eyes blackening in her anger and her skin paling, losing its' healthy flush.

"I could start howling, human" Quinn jeered, cackling sinisterly. "I bet you don't even know what would be coming if I did. Do you feel the sense of doom laced in the air, human? Do you smell the death on my breath? It's coming, human, is it coming for you?" Quinn taunted.

The brunette before her seemed absolutely petrified. Quinn's anger had nearly dissolved merely because of how entertaining the human's terror was. Quinn smirked.

"…A Banshee, then" Rachel said, so softly Quinn almost didn't hear her. The terror seemed to have left the small brunette. "Hello, Banshee. May I have your name?" the girl requested. Quinn was floored with disbelief. The blonde scoffed and rolled her eyes, turning from Rachel.

"Moronic fucking human" Quinn spat, a storm of golden dust and dark fumes kicking up around her body. She angrily swarmed away from the girl, leaving Rachel with a curious expression.

-x-

The rest of the day dragged on impossibly slowly for Quinn, like nails against a chalkboard or skin on asphalt. When the Banshee was finally freed from her educational prison, she nearly felt giddy. She met up with Brittany and Santana for their trek home.

The three girls' all had very different heritages. In her past life, Quinn had died at a very young age and been reborn as a Banshee due to her death's circumstances. She had no family. Brittany was born from a pair of hopeless romantics, a man cursed with the bite of a werewolf and a woman that loved him so much, she let him bite her, etc. etc. and all that nonsense. Santana hailed from a longstanding vampiric family of great wealth and regality.

The three girls essentially lived together in the Lopez manor. They had grown up together and were impossibly close with one another. Though Brittany had a home of her own she much preferred to spend her time with Santana and Quinn and her free spirited parents were fine with it. Quinn had lived with the Lopez family for years.

And thus the three girls departed on their familiar route home. It seemed that it was silently accepted that Rachel was not to be mentioned outside of school. So instead, they talked about other things. Mundane gossip, really, though it was hardly mundane in comparison to human gossip. Their current topic of interest was their friend Puck, whom was back from his stint in Supernatural juvie. Apparently he hadn't gotten the warmest welcome after he lit their Spanish teacher, Mr. Schue's, hair on fire.

"Ay dios mios I missed that moron. Finally I'll have someone to do the dirty work of your little operations with, eh Quinn?" Santana joked, wriggling her eyebrows like a right moron.

"Ah, yeah, I suppose you could look at it like that. He's not much use at the moment though, already suspended" Quinn replied, a tinge of annoyance in her tone. "I'm glad he's back, I missed Puck. Maybe now he'll let me play with the ducks in the pond behind his house again. Mama Puckerman wasn't crazy about me romping back there alone" Brittany said happily.

Quinn and Santana simultaneously shuddered at the thought of what had happened the last full moon, when an irrational Brittany had been determined to play with the ducks and did sizeable damage to the Puckerman family's backyard.

When they shook themselves out of the thought of that nightmarish occurrence, they realized they were home. Quinn smiled softly at the black wrought iron gates before the intimidating manor. Though the Lopez home didn't perfectly match her own styles, she appreciated their attention to details that made the house that much creepier.

Once they were inside the manor, Santana and Brittany made a beeline for the entertainment center. Quinn figured she would join them soon enough, she just wanted to take a minute to unwind. She floated lazily through the magnificent home, circling the first floor, which was composed of the foyer, a reading room, the kitchen and dining rooms.

Quinn paused on her second circle through, stopping in the foyer. She hovered above the thick Persian carpet's edge, staring at the misted reflection of her body in the dark wood floors. She frowned pensively.

Out of boredom, Quinn reformed her lower body. The unfamiliar sensation of her feet sinking into the carpet registered in her mind and Quinn sighed deeply. She stepped onto the wood floor, relishing the cold tremors that ran up her calves.

Quinn, still in her more human form, padded up the stairs to her bedroom. She pried open her closet and pulled out a pair of flats to wear. She didn't own very many pairs of shoes considering that she didn't usually have feet.

Quinn slid the footwear on and padded back down the stairs, into the foyer and walked out the door. If Santana or Brittany needed her they both had her scent engrained into their memories for tracking. She wanted to take a walk for a little while.

She frowned as that thought floated through her brain. Why on Earth would she want to walk? Walking was peasant's work, she was above that. Literally. But she felt the compulsion in her chest, beneath her thin, wishy-washy skin and bony chest. She wanted this. She wanted to feel this way.

She wanted to feel human. Quinn scoffed in disgust at the thought. Humans were, at best, pitiable sidekicks to the supernatural. Usually they were just food or a tool for breeding. Humans were what the supernatural rose from and ruled over.

But Quinn couldn't help feeling like humans had more purpose than she did. Humans had crafted a whole world of purpose for themselves. In their most primitive form the human's purpose is to eat and reproduce, but they didn't have very many obstacles in their path for that task. In fact, they had enough leisure time to develop literature and sports and art and more.

Quinn didn't have that. Quinn didn't need to eat or reproduce. She wasn't entirely certain she could even do the latter of those two things. Quinn's purpose in life was to announce the end of others. And how gruesome was that?

A scowl was plastered to Quinn's face as she came to a dead end in the road. But she knew the path that she had walked and, with great confidence, diverged into the forested area ahead. Twigs and leaves crunched beneath her feet, causing a very weak smile to twitch across her lips. She quickly reached a clearing in the forest.

Quinn crouched down and sat on a stump she'd sat on many times before. That damn human had dug up all her insecurities in one foul swoop. Generally Quinn was more than able to push her moronic anxieties to the back of her mind by causing anxieties in others instead. Terrorizing her classmates was surprisingly soothing.

She hadn't been able to terrorize Rachel, though. Quinn growled audibly in aggravation and dug her toes into the ground until they ached.

Quinn's normally passive hazel eyes turned angry, a storm brewing behind her irises. Her eyes swooped across the clearing's floor, eventually falling in an angry descent to an innocent squirrel. The rodent was scurrying anxiously around the base of a tree, perhaps wary of a storm or some other presence in the forest. The tiny beast's beady eyes flickered back and forth in paranoia, his tail shuddering and puffing up. Quinn smirked sickly.

Quinn was not a God of Death. She was not among the supernatural beings that could cause death to strike someone before their time. No, she was merely a Banshee, a sign of death. She could feel death's presence in her bones and was obligated to announce when it was near.

Much to her pleasure, it was near.

Quinn's mouth opened to release a sickly, ethereal screech, so loud it was almost inaudible. The whites of her eyes turned black, her blood bubbled beneath her skin and her bones rattled in their sockets. Quinn screeched for all she was damn near worth. When she was finally done she felt content, lighter, almost, which was impressive for someone that weighed nothing to begin with.

When Quinn came out of her… daze, she looked at the clearing floor for the squirrel again. It took all her willpower to resist the sick smirk that tickled her lips when she saw what had become of the little rodent. A dead branch had fallen from the very tree the squirrel had circled. It had fallen just so conveniently to land on the little squirrel's head, split his skull right open.

The blonde smiled in contentment. She moved to get up when she heard an unfamiliar click from the trees. Goosebumps shuddered up her spine. The Banshee jerked around, searching for the source of the sound, eyes ablaze with anger.

But she didn't have to search for the source much longer. It fell out of the sky. Literally.

Quinn was floored with disbelief for the second time that day as Rachel Fucking Berry fell out of a tree. A. Fucking. Tree. The tiny human grinned self-righteously and brushed herself off, huffing slightly.

"Hello again, Banshee. A large part of my presence at the high school is to collect information on supernatural students for credits. I'd like to formally thank you for your assisting my project. A Banshee with a lack of purpose and an inferiority complex. That'll certainly sound interesting to my supervisors" the tiny brunette said, smugly.

Quinn couldn't even formulate a response before Rachel, as a typical human, had walked away.


	2. Chapter 2

-x-

**A/N: **Hey y'all, welcome to chapter two. I am immensely grateful to you for reading and reviewing and what not and thank you thank you thank you. Anyways, this chapter might feel like a bit of a filler, set up chapter, but it should be pretty interesting. Hopefully. Please enjoy and remember to review!

-x-

Rachel had hardly made it four steps out of the forest before she burst into a run. The tiny brunette's arms flailed and wobbled in the wind as she, for lack of better word for it, hauled ass to her home. Rachel was filled with relief as her surroundings deteriorated from a forest setting to a swampier environment, the air growing hot and thick and pungent.

By the time Rachel set her eyes on her destination: a tiny, sheltered bungalow that was practically engulfed in milkweed and marigolds. Rachel smiled in relief at the sight, pausing her trek for a moment to let the muggy air condense and dribble down her skin.

After making her way up the cracked stone path to the porch Rachel dug her key out of her back pocket, humming lightly as she unlocked the door. The door opened with a familiar series of eerie creaks and a dull thud as Rachel shut the door.

She blinked rapidly as her eyes adjusted to the candlelit entrance way of the home. A preposterously obese orange cat came prowling up to Rachel, purring like a motor as the furry beast wrapped his way around her feet.

"Well I guess you don't want me moving much, eh Mags?" Rachel said quietly, chuckling at the cat beneath her. Rachel gingerly slipped out of the monstrous cat's grip, earning a hiss of protest from the beast.

Rachel trod on into the dimly lit kitchen of the home and fumbled for a moment to locate the light switch. When her hands finally sought purchase on the switch and flipped it, Rachel nearly screamed in horror at what was illuminated before her.

A green skinned beast sat at the kitchenette bar before her, a sick grin spread across his massive lips. Rachel felt her chest burn as she gasped for breath, finally turning towards the beast and smacking him hard on the knee.

"Ouch! C'mon, Rach…" the beast man whined, his hazel gray eyes twinkling. "Fuck you Noah" Rachel replied sourly, glaring at the boy before her. Puck grinned in amusement. "Welcome home, Jewbabe. I hope you had fun with your research. Want some dinner?" Puck questioned.

Rachel sighed heavily. "Yes please, Noah. Are Sarah and Ma home?" Puck smiled as he got up from his seat and practically slithered into the kitchen, prying open the fridge and looking for food. "Naw. The first showing of Sarah's school play was today, 'member? Mom drove her over. They'll be home late" Puck replied.

Rachel nodded in response, trekking around the counter and plunking down in a seat. "We still have some kosher hotdogs from the other night, Rach. Or if you're feeling froggy, we've got the ingredients for a veggie stirfry" Puck said.

"Aah, why not? Processed food is bad for you, anyways" Rachel said in agreement. Puck grinned slightly. "Kay Jewbabe" Puck said, wriggling his ears like a doofus. Rachel watched the action pensively, focusing on the thick black rods that protruded from the boy's ears. They looked like piercing accessories, really, but Rachel knew they were far from it.

Hanging from Noah's humorously large and floppy ears were, in fact, teeth. Venus flytrap teeth anyways. Puck was the product of his mad scientist father's meddling with science. Along with his ears, Noah sported greenish, clammy skin, webby fingers and toes and the ability to stomach almost anything.

It didn't take long at all for Rachel and Puck to settle into the rhythm of their task. Rachel had spent many nights in the Puckerman home, hanging out with Puck. He was Rachel's cousin and probably her closest friend aside from her Dads.

Rachel's Dad and Noah's Dad were brothers. They'd both been raised to be very adapt in the medical and science fields, Rachel's Dad, Hiram, becoming a surgeon and Puck's Dad, Tobias, becoming a geneticist.

But Tobias was the weird one of the two, he was an eccentric, mad scientist type. When his wife, Puck's mom, gave birth to his children, he did dangerous experiments on them. Eventually Puck's Mom left Tobias and took the kids, but she stayed in contact with Hiram. Thus, Rachel and Puck's friendship was born.

It was in large part because of her relation to Puck that Rachel had been able to come to McKinley, for which she was eternally grateful for.

"Alright, done! Not too bad for a pair of unexperienced sexy Jews, eh?" Puck joked, motioning to the meal they had made. Rachel had to admit, they'd done fairly well. The aroma of the stir fry was incredibly tempting however, so all she wanted to do was eat the meal.

The pair settled into chairs at the bar and dug into their dinners. "So" Rachel said, after chewing her bite of food, "how was suspension?" Puck sighed heavily. "Eh, it was fine. I've clearly got to amp things up though, they'll only gave me this one day of suspension" he stated.

Rachel rolled her eyes. "I'd prefer you not do that, Noah. Your education is invaluable and I'll miss you not being in class with me" Rachel said, smiling a little. Puck grinned toothily at his cousin, a strand of noodle hanging from his lips. Rachel stuck her tongue out at the boy.

"Anyways, suspension was boring. How was your first day?" Puck questioned. Rachel hummed thoughtfully. "It was fine, I guess. Pretty boring for the most part, although the stuff you guys learn in class is interesting. Hardly anyone was scary enough to give me the heebie jeebies" Rachel explained.

"That might have a little something to do with the hundreds upon hundreds of graphic supernatural horror movies we've watched, though" Puck commented. "Well, yeah" Rachel chuckled, "there was only one girl that could even scare me remotely, but that was less because of her species and more because of her personality" Rachel explained.

A shudder ran down Rachel's spine at the thought of the mysterious Banshee girl. She clearly despised Rachel for being human, but had let Rachel get under her skin somehow. Rachel wasn't even entirely sure how she'd managed to do that anyways.

Puck quirked an eyebrow at his cousin inquisitively. "Oh really?" he questioned, around a mouthful of food. "Chew, Noah" Rachel reprimanded, rolling her eyes once again. "Who was the chick?" he questioned, after swallowing as had been requested.

"This Banshee girl. Are there more than one at the school?" Rachel replied. The petite brunette was immediately alarmed as Puck's eyes widened, his greenish skin paling. "Oh, shit Rach…" he blurted out. Rachel felt herself filling with panic. "What? What is it Noah?" she asked, trying not to sound frantic.

"You didn't fuck with Quinn, did you?" Puck asked. "Uhm, I don't know, maybe? Is there a stunningly gorgeous and simultaneously terrifying blonde Banshee girl at school named Quinn" Rachel replied.

Puck groaned in horror, slouching back in his chair and pressing the heels of his hands into his eyes. "Aw fuck, Rach. You fucked with Q! What did you do?" he asked after a moment, recomposing himself. Rachel frowned and fidgeted in her seat.

"Well, during lunch she just kind of pinned me in a corner and interrogated me. She threatened me and that wasn't particularly scary cause y'know, I'm me, and then she got really pissy because I wasn't scared and stormed off" Rachel explained.

"And that was all fine and dandy, but then while I was looking for people to research I took a detour into that little forested area in between the town and our house and I saw her" Rachel continued. Puck squirmed uncomfortably, obviously not liking where Rachel's story was going.

"And then she kind of murdered a squirrel and had a damn meltdown in the middle of the clearing, and she like, knocked a branch out of this tree I was hiding up in-" Rachel smiled guiltily as Puck gave her a clear 'WTF?' look.

"So I fell out of the tree…" Rachel continued and Puck groaned again in horror, "and she saw me and I wanted to keep my cool so I basically insulted her and then hightailed it out of there" Rachel finished.

After a moment of thought, Puck spoke. "You're really good at getting into the worst possible predicament as fast as fucking possible, y'know that Rach?" he said.

"Quinn is… for lack of a better word, the head bitch of McKinley. She is an occasionally psychotic dictator that even Figgins can't control. Well, actually, that doesn't say a whole lot, Figgins is kind of useless" Puck said, slowly.

"So even supernatural high schools are still overtaken by social hierarchy" Rachel analyzed, with a small sigh, "that's disappointing".

Puck grimaced. "That's life, Rach. But I'm actually pretty tight with Quinn and her two best friends, Brittany and Satan—I mean, Santana" Puck explained. "Ah, a puppet in their games are you? I'm disappointed, Noah" Rachel said, earning a scowl from her cousin.

"I'm an intimidating football player that frequently has meaningless relationships with girls and bullies others. What did you expect, Rach?" Puck replied sourly. "Better. I expected better" Rachel replied shortly.

Puck groaned. "Anyways, Quinn isn't that bad around the people she gives a fuck about. Which is just San, Britt and me, basically. Santana is the same way and Brittany is super nice no matter what. But if you rub Quinn the wrong way she can hold a grudge like no other and it can be fuckin' impossible to reason with her" Puck explained.

"So what you're saying, in crude terms is…" Rachel cleared her throat dramatically. "I done fucked up?" she questioned. Puck laughed in response, nearly snorting at his cousin. Rachel grinned cheekily.

"Essentially, yeah. But I mean, I wasn't around to mediate today. I'm sure once Q finds out that you're my cousin and favorite person ever, she'll chill the fuck out. She doesn't even know why you're at the school" Puck said.

"Yep" Rachel said, "and she isn't allowed to know. I'm pretty sure everyone at the school would murder me if they knew I was basically spying on them for good grades".

Puck frowned. "That's not true, Rachel. You've got dreams, big ones, and for them to be possible you needed to do something big to make your resume to stand out to colleges. This exchange program was a big opportunity for you!" Puck said.

"Of course it is, Noah, and I have no regrets about doing it, but I do value my life and know that it could be endangered if someone as influential and hateful as this Quinn girl knew about my purpose at school" Rachel said.

"But it's not even, it's isn't, a-" Puck flailed over his words desperately. "I'm doing a sociology project on these kids, Noah. If you knew someone was writing a report on all you and invading your personal life, you'd kick their shit in" Rachel said, flatly.

"But you need to do this, Rachel. Just, whatever. Let's just drop it. I wanna introduce you properly to Q and the gang tomorrow, okay? Maybe this will all blow over and you guys can be friends" Puck pleaded. Rachel rolled her eyes in response to Puck's optimism. "Yeah" she replied, "maybe".


	3. Chapter 3

-x-

**A/N: **Hello again everyone. Chapter three is up, as you can see. C: I'd like to dedicate this chapter to my dog, Sunny, whom sat on top of me and drooled everywhere during the duration of this chapter's writing. Anyways, please please please review, it means so much to me. I'm really glad for those of you who have been enjoying it so far and I hope you enjoy this chapter as well. Cheers.

-x-

Quinn had, in the past, thought she knew that true rage felt like. But after what had happened between her and Rachel the day before, she wasn't so sure anymore. Because Rachel had infuriated her like no one had before. Just the mere thought of the tiny brunette made Quinn's blood boil.

So naturally, Quinn had plans for revenge. And by plans for revenge, she meant asking Santana to kick Rachel's ass. She turned in her seat towards Santana, whom was staring, bored, in space. In a slightly hushed voice, so to not attract the attention of their dreadful Algebra teacher, spoke to Santana.

"Hey, S" Quinn said, softly. The vampire beside hers' eyes shifted towards Quinn and quirked a brow, but otherwise did not move. "Yes?" Santana replied, equally as quiet.

"I've decided that Brittany was wrong yesterday. Just because I don't sense that the human is going to die soon, doesn't mean that we shouldn't torture the fleshbag" Quinn stated.

Santana sighed quietly and rolled her eyes. "I don't really get why you're so obsessed with the bitch, but fine. What would you like me to do?"

Quinn worried her lower lip between her teeth. "I don't know yet. Revenge, preferably. I wanna traumatize her. Make her keep to herself if she refuses to drop out" Quinn said. Santana frowned lightly. "How is it revenge if the bitch hasn't done anything yet?" Santana questioned.

"Don't ask questions, S. Just do it. …Please" Quinn pleaded with the dark haired girl beside her. Santana frowned, a worry line forming between her eyebrows. "I don't really get it, and I'd rather be beating up on Jewfro, but fine. I'll do it" Santana agreed.

Quinn smiled at her best friend, revving up to thank her, when Santana spoke again. "But I totes want Puck to help me with this one. I've missed having my partner in crime to co-conspire with. When do you want the human terrorized by?"

"Hm. Today, preferably" Quinn replied. She was sick of seeing the tiny brunette wander around campus without a look of pure terror on her face. She was sick of seeing the tiny brunette at all, really.

"Alrighty then. I'll pencil in a little meeting with Puck during Spanish, since he and I have it just before lunch, and then we'll fuck up fleshbag's shit. Sound good?" Santana proposed.

A sick smirk spread across Quinn's lips and the blonde felt giddy, excitement coursing through her veins. "You have no idea how good that sounds, S" she replied.

-x-

Quinn was relieved to actually be able to focus on her lessons that day in class. She was nearly giddy at the thought of what was going to happen to Rachel later that day, no longer worrying herself over the idiot's presence in school. Her teachers noticed as well and were pleased.

But regardless of her focus in class, Quinn was still even more excited for lunch. She swerved around and often times through her classmates on her journey to the cafeteria, a storm of earthy golden dust kicking up behind her.

Per usual Quinn spotted Santana and Puck at the group's lunch table, Puck motioning animatedly and Santana laughing in response. Quinn came to a halt beside Santana and listened to the conversation.

"Yeah and so I turn around as the store's alarms go off and Sarah, whose only like two or three at the time, has started WAILING! And Rach is standing there with that damn tee shirt in her hands all bug eyed and shit, so I say-"

Quinn, thoroughly confused and just a little annoyed, clears her throat. Puck pauses his enthusiastic story about whatever the fuck, smiling a little bit and looking extremely guilty. Quinn frowns.

"What's with the face, Puck? You look like you tried to put a bag of flaming shit in Jewfro's locker and put it in the wrong one again" Quinn stated, still frowning. Puck's grin expanded again, the mutant boy reaching and rubbing his head nervously.

Santana intervened, finally. "Hey Q, Puck was just telling me a story about how he and Berry got into-" she began, only to be cut off immediately by an increasingly agitated Quinn.

"Berry?" she asked, her voice becoming low and gravelly with anger. Puck squirmed awkwardly and Santana's eyes actually widened a bit. "Yeah, uh, as it turns out Q, we had everything with Rachel wrong. She's actually totally cool! Me and Brit and Puck were with her and-" Santana tried to explain again.

Quinn could feel her face reddening in her rage. She clenched her fists as she began to speak again, ranting furiously. "I didn't ask you to take the human out to brunch and get to know her, S, I asked you to make her miserable! I don't give a fuck what the hell you and Puck think about-"

For once Quinn was the one that got interrupted. She wasn't interrupted rudely, however, but by a soft cough and a timid call of "Excuse me!"

Quinn whipped around and came face to face with Rachel, standing beside Brittany. "Oh for Hades' sake!" Quinn cried out angrily.

"Uh, Q?" Puck interrupted, still shifting on the balls of his feet uncomfortably. "I don't know if this will change your mind at all, I hope it does, but Rachel is actually my cousin. We've been tight since childhood, so it'd be fanfuckingtastic if you could restrain your rage" Puck requested.

"Alrighty then! Lunch anyone?" Santana blurted out, before Quinn could formulate words to speak. The group all migrated to sitting at their lunch table, Quinn included, and the blonde sat silently, fuming.

She was enraged. Was she in some sort of disgusting alternate dimension? Was there a new holiday she'd never heard of where it was April fool's Day for several days in row in September?

The majority of the lunch period had already passed by the time someone even bothered trying to speak to Quinn again. It was Brittany, nudging her gingerly with her paw and staring at Quinn with her big blue eyes.

"Hey Q, I know you have some sort of weird grudge against Rachel right now cause you're like a little bit racist and stuff and that's cool, but me, San, Rach and Puck are going to Puck's house to see the duckies in his pond and we want you to come" Brittany stated.

Quinn was fairly certainly that she misheard most of that. "What?" she replied incredulously, staring at Brit. "I think if you come hang out with us after school today then you'll totes see that Rachel is cool. You don't have to come, but if you don't you will be missing the swamp, which I know you like, and the duckies and Mama Puckerman and Sarah" Brittany ranted on.

Quinn cringed. "Ay, ay Brit, fine. I'll come. Not as if I'd have anyone else to hang out with" she said, a little sourly. "Yaaaaay!" Brittany exclaimed, collapsing on top of Quinn and hugging her in a manner much like an octopus would hug someone.

"Guys, guys, Q's coming with us!" Brittany cheered, still shaking Quinn all over the place. "Yep" Quinn said, quietly, "and I sure hope I don't regret it…"

-x-

She regretted it. Quinn sat, her knees pressed up against her chest, staring pensively at the dark waters of the pond. Quinn knew that she probably looked silly, gloomily sitting alone while her friends frolicked in the pond water, but she didn't care.

Quinn glanced up as a warm, soaking breeze fluttered by her face, an earthy scent of mud and swamp water filling her nostrils. She smiled a very, very small smile. With her face now out of her knees, Quinn squinted slightly due to the sun and glanced out at her friends… and Rachel.

Quinn still couldn't believe they were actually in the water. She knew that it was actually pretty clean thanks to Puck, but the waters looked murky enough that she'd thought they'd scare the girls off.

But while Puck was trying to lure in a flock (is flock the correct word? Quinn didn't fucking know) of ducks he'd fallen belly first into the water and Brittany promptly decided that Puck had the right idea. Santana had joined them and dragged Rachel, whom was apparently a germaphobe, in with her.

Puck cannonballed into the pond, which was surprisingly deep enough for that, creating a massive tidal wave beside Santana. Santana and several of the ducks erupted into protest. Quinn snorted.

Quinn's eyes drifted across the pond, abruptly noticing Rachel watching her pensively. A scowl immediately made its way onto her face.

Quinn gasped in shock and horror as a tidal wave of swampy water splashed across her body, drenching her. When she had wiped the water out of her eyes she found Puck smirking at her. "C'mon Q, quit being such a drag and get in the water with us. I wanna check you out" he said, leering at the blonde.

Quinn rolled her eyes. "Fuck you, Puck! Actually, no, I hope you die alone without anyone willing to fuck you" she said, irritably. Puck's grin didn't falter.

"But Q~" Puck whined in a sing song voice. "You only dislike one fourth of these waters' habitants, not counting the wildlife of course. And the person you do dislike deserves a second chance" he stated.

Quinn was revving up to reply when an unexpected person interrupted to defend her. "Leave her alone, Noah. She has every right to not swim or decide who she likes and doesn't like" Rachel said.

A facial twitch shuddered through Quinn's brow. "Thanks" she muttered, refusing to make eye contact with the brunette as Puck sloshed away to bother Santana instead.

"Just because you have every right to dislike me doesn't mean I'm not gonna change your mind, though" Rachel said. Quinn's eyes flicked from the waters the smirking, tiny brunette, whom bore a striking resemble to Puck in that moment.

Quinn felt a glare jerk into place on her face, her brows knitting together and her eyes darkening. "Good luck with that, human" she spat out irritably. Rachel only continued to smirk. "I am nothing if not relentless, Banshee" Rachel replied, looking positively smug.

"Hey Rachelll!" Brittany exclaimed, her voice full of childish glee and enthusiasm. Quinn and Rachel both turned to Brittany, Quinn with a passive flick and Rachel with surprise.

"Yes Brittany?" Rachel replied calmly. Brittany excitedly sloshed her way through the water to Rachel, abruptly wrapping her up in a hug. Quinn felt her brow twitch again.

"Remember when you were asking Puck to join Glee?" Brittany questioned. Rachel smiled gently. "Yes Brittany, that was only a few minutes ago, I remember" she replied. Brittany giggled at Rachel's response.

"Well I know you wanted Puck to join cause you know he actually really like music but he thinks he's totes too tough for Glee and I know that San is totes the same way anddd I really like dancing and music and Mr. Schue's hair SO we're going to come with you to practice tomorrow and try out!" Brittany said, all in one breath.

Quinn wasn't entirely sure whose eyes bugged farther out of their heads, hers or Rachel's. "That's fantastic, Brit! Oh I'm so glad that you see the true value of music and singing in the life of a stressed out teenager who-" Rachel was in the middle of her speech when Brittany abruptly abandoned her and sloshed her way to Quinn.

Quinn's facial expression was unimpressed as she stared down at the bubbly blonde before her. Brittany put on her best puppy dog face and, before Quinn could speak, said something of her own.

"You're joining too" Brittany said, flatly. Quinn's jaw fell open. "W-What?! What in the he-" Quinn began, blubbering frantically. Brittany, per usual, cut her off. "You owe us. All of us, really"

Quinn's eyes narrowed. "How so?" she demanded and, to her surprise, Brittany's eyes narrowed right back at her, the blonde's fluffy golden ears laying back in aggravation as if to say "you're really gonna challenge me?"

"It was your scheming that got Puck thrown in juvie, you encouraged San not to commit to me cause it made her bitchier which helped your schemes and you've been a butthead to Rachel" Brittany stated.

Quinn was silent for a moment. "…Ouch" she said, finally. Brittany frowned. "Quinn I didn't wanna bring up that stuff, but I knew you were gonna be really difficult about this so I did. Come to Glee with us tomorrow. You don't have to audition, just come" Brittany said, gently.

Quinn felt herself soften a bit to Brittany's honest and, because she knew she was right, and because Quinn knew that if she didn't go to Glee she'd been distancing herself from her friends, agreed. "Okay Brit. I'll go" Quinn said, smiling a little. Brittany, naturally, erupted into a fit of cheers. Quinn smiled a little more, though in the back of her mind she knew that she'd just made a terrible mistake.


	4. Chapter 4

-x-

**A/N: **Hey guys, back again! I have to admit I am simultaneously really excited and nervous about posting this chapter. It's much sillier than the previous chapters, partially to counter what's gonna happen next chapter (GASP) but it's also different from the previous ones. So I'd really appreciate some feedback, yo. Thanks so much for reading and I hope you enjoy.

-x-

Rachel strode down the hallway with confidence, a tiny smirk on her face. Though she'd been at McKinley for days now, the gawks and stares hadn't stopped. And Rachel would be lying if she said she didn't like a little attention.

Rachel brushed past the wide eyed zombie boy that had yet to get used to having his locker next to Rachel's. She opened her locker and set about gathering the books she'd need for her homework that night, humming under her breath.

As soon as her exchange at her locker was over, Rachel was going to be on her way to Glee. She was positively ecstatic about that fact. She adored Glee Club already because, let's be real, it involved singing and anything involving singing was good for Rachel. Plus she fit in surprisingly well with the Glee kids or as they called themselves, Gleeks. Now that Puck and her other news friends were joining, Rachel was giddy with joy.

The petite brunette continued humming happily as she trekked to the room the Glee Club reserved for seventh period. When she reached her destination she was admittedly a little disappointed to see that Puck and the girls weren't there yet, but she smiled nonetheless at the rest of the club members.

"Hello everyone" Rachel said, pleasantly, as she strode to an unoccupied seat in the front row and sat down. A general wave of replies hit her. "How are you today, Rachel?" Tina questioned from her place on the third row. Tina had been particularly nice to Rachel since she joined, probably because the club needed Rachel's membership to continue performing.

"I'm well, Tina, and you?" Rachel replied. "Good" Tina answered. "You seem a bit more chipper than usual, Rachel, what's going on?" Kurt questioned. Rachel turned to the boy. Kurt was a Harpy boy with a bit of an attitude but a lovely voice. He was also positively smitten with the boy beside him, Blaine, a hobbit.

"Well I always make an effort to come to Glee with a positive outlook, but I admit that I have reason to be a bit happier today, Kurt" Rachel replied. Kurt quirked a brow at Rachel, his feathers ruffling slightly in interest. "And why's that?" Kurt questioned.

"I actually recruited some of my friends to come to Glee today and audition" Rachel explained, proudly. The others burst into exclamations of approval. Finn, a zombie boy and the Club captain, spoke up as well. "That's really awesome Rach, we needed you cause we were short a member, but we can use all the help we can get!" he said, happily.

"Thank you, Finn" Rachel replied to the boy, turning around in her seat to meet his eyes. Rachel then noticed yet another of Glee's members, Mercedes, an incredibly sassy gorgon with a lot of talent, looking at her expectantly.

"Yes, Mercedes?" Rachel questioned slowly, quirking a brow at the diva. "Well girl you can't expect us to just be happy that you're bringing friends without telling us who they are! Spill. Are they talented? Any cute boys?" Mercedes questioned, her voice laced with a demanding edge.

Rachel fidgeted in her seat. "Uhm, it's Noah Puckerman, Santana Lopez, Brittany Pierce and maybe Quinn Fabray too" she replied, a little nervously. As anticipated several Glee members burst into protest, in particular Mercedes and Kurt.

"Girl what the hell are you thinking!?" Mercedes demanded. "Yeah, what the hell Rachel!?" Kurt added, "Puck has thrown me in a dumpster more times than I can count!" Kurt shrieked, his voice becoming almost unbearable to listen to as the Harpy became more and more upset.

"And Santana and Quinn are total jerks, Rachel! If Quinn doesn't tear every one of us down in the first five seconds of class, Santana will just poke our eyes out with her damn implants!" Mercedes ranted.

"U-Uhm, well, actually-" Rachel began. "Actually she's my cousin and knows how bitchin' cool I am. There a problem here?" Puck interrupted, entering the room with Santana, Brittany and even Quinn hot on his tail.

Mercedes and Kurt shrunk back considerably. "And Rachel can vouch that my epic wit and fantastic breasts haven't done shit to her, we're friends" Santana added, her voice laced with venom as she plopped down beside Rachel.

"Uh, well, we were just saying tha-" Mercedes stammered, faltering. "Whatever, Medusa" Santana replied, clearly bored with the exchange as Brittany sat down on her other side and nuzzled her neck.

"Hey Jewbabe, you okay?" Puck questioned Rachel, resting a hand on his cousin's knee as he sat down beside her, Quinn sitting on his other side. Rachel smiled gently. "Yeah, I'm fine. Just a little disappointed that Kurt and Mercedes acted like that. At least it was just them" she said.

The Glee club teacher, Mr. Schuester, waltzed in just after the bell rang, a smile on his face and a clipboard in his hand. "Heeeello everyone!" he said, warmly, as he took to the center of the room. The elven man faltered however, as he noticed Puck sitting in the front row. His gaze shifted to Santana and Brittany next, and then Quinn.

"W-Well!" he exclaimed, running a hand through his hair, "I see we have some fresh faces! And who recruited these kids?" Mr. Schue questioned.

Rachel raised her hand primly. Mr. Schue nodded at the motion, smiling. "Alright then! Are you guys here to audition?" Mr. Schue asked, looking to Puck and the girls. They nodded, aside from Quinn, whom shrugged noncommittally.

"Excellent! Well before we get into that, I'll introduce the crew to you" Mr. Schue said excitedly, rubbing his hands together.

"Artie, Satyr"

"Sugar, Fairy"

"Rory, Leprechaun"

"Joe, Angel"

"Blaine, Hobbit"

"Kurt, Harpy"

"Sam, Kappa"

"Finn, Zombie"

"Mike, God of Thunder"

"Tina, Goddess of Lightning"

"Mercedes, Gorgon"

Brittany blinked rapidly, obviously a little overwhelmed by all the names and faces. Santana and Puck snickered quietly, obviously mocking Artie for being a Satyr in a wheelchair. Rachel elbowed them both in annoyance at this.

Mr. Schuester smiled again and clapped his hands together. "Alright then! Which of you would like to audition first?" he questioned. Puck almost instantly raised his hand, a lecherous smirk spread across his lips. Mr. Schue raised his brow in mild concern at the boy's expression, but agreed anyways. "Alright Puck, take the stage" he said, gesturing to the floor and taking a seat himself.

Puck's grin had yet to fade at all and Rachel rolled her eyes at her cousin's antics. Of course she already knew what the mohawked boy had in store for him, but that didn't mean Rachel wasn't interested to see how her teammates would react. It would be… interesting, to say the least.

"Alrighty ladies, gentlemen and Kurt" Puck said, winking at the agitated Harpy, "I've got a real treat in store for you today" Puck motioned to the boombox in his hand and set it down on the piano bench. He grinned and pressed the play button.

A series of harsh guitar riffs blared out of the speakers, rattling the ears of the Glee club's members. Rachel found herself tapping her toe and she grinned. The music exploded into drums and guitar and Puck began to sing.

"The bass, the rock

The mic, the treble

I like my coffee black

Just like my metal

The bass, the rock

The mic, the treble

I like my coffee black

Just like my metal"

Puck's voice was hard and gravelly, filled with mischief. Rachel could see that none of her classmates, aside from Santana were aware what the song was.

"I can't wait for you to knock me up

In a minute, minute

In a fuckin' minute

I can't wait for you to knock me up

In a minute, minute

In a second

I can't wait for you to shut me up

And make me hip like badass

I can't wait for you to shut me up

Shut it up

I can't wait for you to shut me up

And make me hip like badass

I can't wait for you to shut me up

Shut it up"

Puck thrust his hips in a vulgar fashion, grinning like the Cheshire cat. Rachel was still thoroughly enjoying her cousin's performance, though some of the Glee club's more prudish members were obviously uncomfortable. Puck went through the verse again and then shifted into the next portion of the song, still smirking like an idiot.

"I don't find it funny right now (right now)

Just want my ma-ma-ma-money right now (now)

I'm on my way to the party right now (right now)

I don't find it funny right now (right now)

Just want my ma-ma-ma-money right now (now)

I'm on my way to the party right now (right now)

Because the brink, the brink, the brink!"

Puck was nearly screaming the lines at that point, lost in his music.

"I can't wait for you to shut me up

And make me hip like badass

I can't wait for you to shut me up

Shut it up

I can't wait for you to shut me up

And make me hip like badass

I can't wait for you to shut me up

Shut it up!"

The music shut off with a click and Puck finally calmed, a little bead of sweat having actually formed on his brow. The club erupted into clapping, though some members (Rachel and Santana) were more enthusiastic than others (Mercedes and Kurt).

"Aaalrighty then!" Mr. Schue exclaimed, standing up and motioning for Puck to reclaim his seat. "That was a bit more… wily, than I'd anticipated, but at least we're all awake now, eh?" the curly haired man joked, smiling nervously as he ran his hand through his excessively gelled hair.

"Who's up next?" Mr. Schue questioned, still smiling. Santana raised her hand and, without missing a beat, interlocked pinkies with Brittany and stood up. The pair took to the center of the room, Mr. Schue sitting once more.

"Okay Gleeks" Santana said, sighing a bit, "Britt and I are going to sing a little song for you. It's admittedly not as… raunchy as Puck's song, but I still expect you all to cry. Got it?" Santana questioned, smirking. Brittany nodded wisely from beside her. "San and I are totes going to make you guys cry. But in like, the good way" she added.

"Okay Brit" Santana said, fidgeting with Puck's iPod in the boom box dock. Finally music began to blare out of the speakers, a bouncy, cheerful beat erupting into everyone's ears. Brittany bounced up and down in place and Santana frowned noncommittally, tapping her foot to the beat.

"Build a wall of books between us in our bed"

The girls sang, synchronized, somehow managing to mimic each other's voice while singing in time.

"Repeat, repeat the words that I know we both said

Relax into the need

We get so comfortable

Remember when I was so strange and likeable

I just want back in your head

I just want back in your head

I'm not unfaithful

But I'll stray"

Everyone in the room was bouncing along with the beat and the girls' voices. Rachel wore a small smile at the lyrics. Santana and Britt both took breaths in for the next set of lines.

"When I get a little scared

When I get a little scared

When I get a little"

They sang still in time with one another. Santana took over the lines for the next portion of the song, however.

"When I jerk away from holding hands with you

I know these habits hurt important parts of you"

Brittany smiled gently as she began to sing the next verse, her hands running up and down her legs in a fidgety manner.

"Remember when I was sweet and unexplainable

Nothing like this person, unlovable?"

The girls' voice came together again.

"I just want back in your head

I just want back in your head

I'm not unfaithful

But I'll stray

When I get a little scared

When I get a little scared

When I get a little scared

When I get a little"

Santana cut in for a moment for the next portion of the song, her voice fast and lilting.

"I just want back in your head

I just want back in your head

I'm not unfaithful

But I'll stray"

Santana and Brittany finished their song, smiling at each other out of the corner of their eyes as the music cut off. The room filled with clapping again, a bit quieter but clearly more vigorous than the applause for Puck. Santana nodded to them and Brittany did a curtsy before they sat back down again.

Mr. Schuester stood up and took the floor once again, rubbing his hands together. "Excellent job, girls. We'll be happy to have you and Puck in our group. Now Quinn, are you ready to audition or do you still need a little time?" Mr. Schue questioned, eying the blonde curiously.

Rachel's attention jerked to the girl on the other side of Puck. Rachel saw the Banshee's face contort ineptly and annoyance taint her expression. Rachel frowned lightly. She hated to see such a pretty face make such an ugly expression. Wait… _what?_

Rachel didn't allow herself to think further before she cut in, out of a mix of protectiveness for Quinn and a desire to keep her from saying rude. "Actually Mr. Schue, Quinn isn't entirely sure if she's cut out for Glee yet, so she tagged along today to watch. She may have an audition prepared for us soon once she sees how great Glee is" Rachel explained.

Mr. Schue nodded understandably. "Oh, okay" he said, "that makes sense. Well then if there aren't any more performances I'm going to get on with our lesson for today-"

"Actually" Rachel said, again, cringing a bit as she interrupted once more. Mr. Schue looked to the brunette expectantly. "I don't know how you prefer to run your club, seeing as I've only been here a few days, but if it's alright with you I have a song I'd like to perform" Rachel explained.

"Oh" Mr. Schue said, his brow raising in surprise. "That doesn't happen often in here, but sure. Go on ahead, Rachel" he said, gesturing to the floor as he took a seat once again.

Rachel smiled pleasantly at Mr. Schue's reaction, brushing off her lap before standing up to take the floor. "Thank you very much, Mr. Schue. I appreciate your awareness of how valuable it is for teenagers to express themselves via music".

Mr. Schue's eyebrows knit together in confusion, but he nodded unsurely anyways. "Yeah, of course, Rachel" he said, his voice tinged with confusion. Rachel bit back a laugh.

"I'll be performing an iconic song that I strongly hope everyone in the room is familiar with. It is an anthem for women and positively catchy. To preserve historical accuracy to the song, I have the backing track and may throw in a traditional dance move or two" Rachel explained, winking at the end of her rant. She could already see Quinn rolling her eyes.

Rachel clicked her iPod into the dock, setting Puck's down beside hers, and flicked through her music till she found the song. She smiled a little, giddy. She pressed the play button and took her position.

"If you change your mind, I'm the first in line

Honey I'm still free

Take a chance on me

If you need me, let me know, gonna be around

If you've got no place to go, if you're feeling down"

Rachel had to bite back laughter and stay composed as she watched Quinn's face. The blonde Banshee looked positively incredulous. Was Rachel really serenading her? And serenading her with Abba? Hell yeah she was.

"If you're all alone when the pretty birds have flown

Honey I'm still free

Take a chance on me

Gonna do my very best and it ain't no lie

If you put me to the test, if you let me try"

Rachel couldn't help the grin that had plastered itself across her face. This was fucking brilliant.

"Take a chance on me

(That's all I ask of you honey)

Take a chance on me"

Rachel, true to the music video, winked slowly and seductively. Rachel was not, however the best winker, so the wink came out more spastic and dramatic, with a bit of shoulder movement. Her teammates burst into laughter.

"We can go dancing, we can go walking, as long as we're together

Listen to some music, maybe just talking, get to know you better"

Rachel was a bit eager to get to the next verse, which was just as silly as the rest of the song, but called for a bit more vocal skill. Rachel would never turn down a chance to shine.

"'Cos you know I've got

So much that I wanna do, when I dream I'm alone with you

It's magic

You want me to leave it there, afraid of a love affair

But I think you know

That I can't let go"

Another smile crept onto Rachel's face as she got to the next chorus. She burst into the music video's goofy dance moves, earning more laughter from everyone in the room except, of course, for Quinn.

"If you change your mind, I'm the first in line

Honey I'm still free

Take a chance on me

If you need me, let me know, gonna be around

If you've got no place to go, if you're feeling down

If you're all alone when the pretty birds have flown

Honey I'm still free

Take a chance on me

Gonna do my very best and it ain't no lie

If you put me to the test, if you let me try"

Rachel continued to wink ridiculously on the more… seductive? Lines. Though it was insanely hard not to laugh. Rachel burst into a series of ridiculous, quasi windwill like jumps, once again staying true to the music video.

"Take a chance on me

(Come on, give me a break will you?)

Take a chance on me

Oh you can take your time baby, I'm in no hurry, know I'm gonna get you

You don't wanna hurt me, baby don't worry, I ain't gonna let you

Let me tell you now

My love is strong enough to last when things are rough

It's magic

You say that I waste my time but I can't get you off my mind

No I can't let go

'Cos I love you so

If you change your mind, I'm the first in line

Honey I'm still free

Take a chance on me

If you need me, let me know, gonna be around

If you've got no place to go, if you're feeling down

If you're all alone when the pretty birds have flown

Honey I'm still free

Take a chance on me

Gonna do my very best, baby can't you see

Gotta put me to the test, take a chance on me

(Take a chance, take a chance, take a chance on me)

Honey I'm still free

Take a chance on me

Gonna do my very best, baby can't you see

Gotta put me to the test, take a chance on me

Take a chance, take a chance, take a chance on me

Honey I'm still free

Take a chance on me!"

The room erupted into applause louder and more enthusiastic than any before. Rachel grinned like a moron as her teammates laughed, tears even streaming down Sam's face. Santana looked about ready to choke to death, having rolled into Brittany's lap, apparently unable to stay upright she was laughing so hard. And Quinn, Rachel noticed, was still positively stone faced. Rachel chuckled.

Rachel reclaimed her seat and Mr. Schue jumped up and burst into a speech about how proud he was of Rachel for reaching into the archives of music and 'pulling out that gem' with true accuracy. Rachel wasn't listening however, her eyes unabashedly on Quinn. She looked beautiful even when she was pissed.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: **Hey again guys. Two updates in one day, hey hey hey. Um. This chapter was very hard to write. It's a flashback to Quinn's past life, before she became a Banshee and I have to warn you, it's a bit… scary. Not all fun and games like the last one. If you think you may be triggered by my writing please use control-F to look for danger words and make sure it's okay. Thanks. I hope you guys enjoy and as always, please review.

-x-

Quinn sat in the chair beside her mother's bed, her chin resting on her knees and her soft hazel eyes watching her Mother. Quinn had never seen her Mom at full strength. Her Father said that Quinn's Mom had been strong and willful and smart in the past, but since Quinn's birth she had only deteriorated.

Quinn watched pensively as her Mom's eyelids fluttered open, a pair of familiar hazel eyes shining back at her. "Hi baby…" the woman crooned, her voice weakened and raspy, but still full of love. Quinn smiled from behind her forearms.

"Hi Momma" Quinn replied, meekly. "Why aren't you outside with your Daddy? He could take you to the barn with him. He told me that some new pigs were born, you could go play, sweetheart" the woman said. Quinn wedged her lower lip between her teeth and bit down as her Mom slowly reached out and tenderly caressed Quinn's face, brushing her hair out of her eyes.

Quinn didn't have the heart to tell her Mom that Dad hadn't been at her bedside in weeks; the pigs were well into adolescence now. "I just didn't feel like it, Ma, I'd rather be with you" Quinn replied, almost whispering, as if a harsh voice would knock her Mom over.

A frown slid onto her face. "Oh baby but you're so young, you should be out in the fresh air. I don't want you sick and frail like me" her Mom said. Quinn fidgeted in her chair, feeling the lingering ghost touch of her Mom on her face and craving more.

"If I was sick then I'd get to stay inside and be with you" Quinn explained, digging her nails into her knees. She watched her Mom's hazel eyes fill with pain and sadness. "Quinn, I'm going to be better soon, I promise. Soon I'll be back outside and we'll be together again, you don't have to get sick for that to happen. Don't say that, baby" she explained, her voice strained and a little hurt.

Quinn smiled weakly. She really, really hoped her Mom was right. Quinn was positively, utterly terrified at the thought of a world without her Mom.

Identical frowns slid onto the two Fabrays' faces as a shrill, awful shrieking sound filled the air. Quinn's big round eyes widened further as her Mom began to spasm and cringe, slapping her hands onto her ears and moaning in pain.

"Mom!" Quinn gasped out, panicking. She slid off her chair and grabbed her Mom's hands, pulling them down to her waist. "Mom! Mom!" Quinn repeated over and over, her eyes burning with tears as her Mom's eyes began to glaze over. "MOM!" Quinn cried out, desperately.

As her Mom began to still Quinn began to jerk around frantically and nearly screamed as she saw an unfamiliar woman's face in the wall above her Mother's bed.

The woman's face lit up with a sick smirk, her deadened eyes unable to portray emotion but her lips showing them perfectly. Quinn felt tears streaming down her face.

"Who are you!? D-Did you do something to my Mom!?" Quinn cried out, stumbling over her words and coughing as her throat filled with mucus. The woman's grin did not falter, and when she spoke, her voice was ethereal, yet harsh and angry.

"I am an omen of your Mother's ill fate, young one. I am here as a sign of her inevitable passing". Quinn felt her throat closing off in horror. The young blonde may not have been old enough to know what all the woman's words meant, but she got the idea.

"No!" Quinn cried out. She immediately felt dumb, knowing that she had no power over this being. She was just a little girl, for God's sake. The woman's lips spread apart in a sickly grin, her teeth rather jagged but bright white".

"Oh little one, there's nothing you can do to stop this. So young and feeble, you couldn't even offer me a deal. Pitiful, pitiful little human" the woman said. Her eyes were dead and black, unseeing, but Quinn could feel her gaze on her skin regardless. Quinn shuddered and reached up, wiping snot away from her nose.

"W-What kind of trade would you want? I, I can't live without my Mom, I can't" Quinn felt her lips quivering as she deteriorated into a desperate babble of "I can't, I can't, I can't, I can't!" Tears streamed down her face, soaking the collar of her tee shirt and wetting her skin.

"Well tiny one, if you can't live without her does that mean she can't live without you?" the woman questioned. Quinn felt her head ache in confusion and terror. "I suppose you have no way of knowing, hm young one? So pathetic. Perhaps your Mother is a bit stronger than she looks though and she can live with you dead" the woman mused.

Quinn felt a shudder of horror ripple down her spine, her fingers shaking and her hair standing on end. "Me dead?" she stammered, tripping over her words. The woman cackled sickly.

"I'm afraid that's all you can offer me, little one. For Hades' sake you're so little you might even become one of us… if you're lucky. But that's hardly the point. You may be useless, but you're youthful. More valuable than your deadbeat Mother there" the woman mused further. Quinn could hardly keep up.

Quinn gasped in horror as the woman's neck snapped towards her, her straw-like hair flapping against her sallow forehead as her dead eyes settled on Quinn.

"Do we have a deal, little one? I'll be your omen instead of your Mother's, eh? All you have to do… is die" the woman proposed, erupting into a series of raspy shrieking laughs after she spoke. Quinn felt her eyes burn with a fresh batch of tears, her skin go clammy and numb in resignation of what was about to happen.

"Okay" Quinn whimpered. The woman's skin nearly split apart her smile was so wide, her gleaming dagger-like teeth reflecting Quinn's terrified face right back at her. "Excellent" the woman crooned, her voice like a dying cat.

Quinn stood stock still for a solid thirty seconds, waiting for the woman to begin to shriek again. When she didn't, Quinn spoke again, hesitantly. "Aah, uhm, when are you going to… kill me?" Quinn nearly whispered.

The woman burst into another set of raucous, shrieking laughter. Quinn felt herself becoming almost annoyed… almost. Finally the woman recomposed herself, her horrid smirk sliding back into place. "Oh little one, I am merely an omen of death, not a taker. Your death is going to be delivered naturally… by fate" the woman whispered.

The ghost of the woman's horrid laughter still filled Quinn's ears as she disappeared through the wall again, gone. Quinn nearly leapt out of her skin as she heard the thundering steps of her Father entering the house. Quinn relaxed the tiniest bit.

The somewhat flimsy wooden door to her Mother's care room flew open, rattling against the dresser as Quinn's Father came into view. He looked every bit himself, in a pair of jeans and flannel, his blonde hair disarray and sweaty, dirt on his face. An axe rested against his right shoulder.

"Ah, there you are Quinn. What are you doing back here with-?" Quinn flinched as her Dad's speech was cut off, the man's silvery eyes settling on his wife. A frown slid into place on his face.

"What's wrong with your Mom, Quinn?" he asked. Quinn tried to stay composed under his voice; it had changed, it was calmer but rather… clinical. Harsh.

"She's just… Just asleep, Dad. Like always" she stammered, her voice clogged with mucus and tears. She began to cough a bit. Her Father's eyes hardened, his lips thinning in a hard line.

"No Quinnie…" he said, his voice becoming harder and laced with anger by the second, "she doesn't look like she's sleeping. She doesn't look like she's asleep at all…" he said, beginning to walk towards Quinn, slinging the axe on his shoulder down to his side. His boots clomped across the floor, echoing and bouncing Quinn in place with each step.

"Quinnie…" he whispered, his voice sending tremors down Quinn's spine. She was too terrified to speak, her throat clogged and closed off like a rotting pipe. Tears burned in her eyes as she felt her Father's massive hand settle on her tiny shoulder.

"Mommy's gone, Quinn. I can't live without her, Quinnie, and I know you can't either" he said, his voice raspy and choked and angered all at the same time. "Do you know what that means, Quinnie?" he whispered, his tobacco stained breath tickling her skin and erasing her Mother's touch.

Quinn began to shake her head back and forth frantically, choking out sobs. "We can't stay here, Quinnie, not without Mommy. We need to go, Quinnie, we need to be with her" her Father's voice whispered, just as the cold edge of his axe blade settled against her neck.


End file.
